


Confessions

by Pandir



Series: How To Swallow Your Pride [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba is into being wrecked, M/M, Yami might be more in tune with his needs and emotions but is awful at opening up, unconventional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: Two short follow-up ficlets to "A Different Kind of Game".Meeting regularly at Kaiba's place to play games might not quite be what is commonly regarded as a committed relationship, but Kaiba and Yami have come to an arrangement that allows for them to express their needs and desires.Alternative title: It takes two prideful idiots that are awful when it comes to opening up and being emotionally vulnerable to tango.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like combining Mario Kart and BDSM themes in one short fic is my ultimate Prideshipping aesthetic. Please take me seriously.  
> (Seto plays as blue Yoshi. Yami is Peach.)

"You are starting to disappoint me, Yugi", Seto declared as he easily evaded the laser-guided red shell by countering it with one of the green shells that had been circling his cart. "There's nothing you can do to stop me now!"

It was the final round, and he had finally left the Other Yugi's cart behind him in the last sharp corner. Seto was pleased that the reflexes he had honed at the arcade still served him well, and with proper stakes, even Mokuba's video games provided an ample challenge.

But any further gloating was stuck in his throat when Yugi's cart rushed passed at full speed, glowing with the light of a Super Star, and crossed the finish line right before his own.

"You were just lucky", Seto snarled, but when the Other Yugi put the controller aside, Seto paused the game and did so, too.

"You lost, Kaiba", Yugi said simply, and Seto's jaw tensed at that, but he remained quiet as he reached for the console to turn the game off.

It was suddenly hard to even look at Yugi. He knew the rules of their arrangement, and it really was not the first time he found himself in this situation, but it was still far from easy to take the first step.  His pride could not be set aside without a struggle, and while Yugi was waiting, patiently, Seto clenched his teeth even tighter.

After a while, Yugi crossed his arms, apparently deciding that Seto needed a push.

"If you can't say it to my face, try saying it on your knees." The tone of the Other Yugi's voice was even, without a hint of mocking, but Seto still felt his face heat up with embarassment and anger as he rose from his chair. Yugi was trying to make it easier for him, but Seto did not need his mercy, and he was determined to prove that to him. The strong feeling of spite made it less difficult to will himself to kneel down on the carpet, and as he looked up to Yugi seated on the chair before him, Seto met Yugi's gaze with a glare.

Yugi had his legs crossed, just like his arms, and was looking at him almost contemplatively. "So, what do you want, Kaiba?", he prompted.

Seto took a deep breath, readying himself to lay down his conditions _,_  before he bent down to kiss the inner side of Yugi's shoe, right below the ankle. 

"Crush me", he said softly against the black leather, just loud enough for the Other Yugi to hear him. After all, it was a confession meant for him alone.

There was a slight tremor in his voice Seto couldn't quite suppress, his words heavy with desire as made his final demand,

"And this time, make me beg for release."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes two prideful idiots that are awful when it comes to opening up and being emotionally vulnerable to tango.

Seto's heart was racing as adrenaline rushed through him and his fingers tightened around the playing cards he had just counted. 21, two more than Yugi.  
  
It was not the first time he had ever beaten Yugi, and they both knew very well that their skills were evenly matched - otherwise, none of their games would have been worthwhile -, but it was the first time he had won since they had started this ongoing tournament. And, more importantly, it was the first time Seto had won since they had agreed on their _arrangement_.

The Other Yugi was still holding onto his cards, too, while he stared at him, his eyes wide and his expression unusually open and unguarded. Somehow, that didn't make Seto any less nervous, even though there was little reason for him to be this agitated. It was Yugi who was put in a tight spot now, not him.

Seto tried to mentally prepare himself, but it was unexpectedly difficult to predict Yugi's next move. Of course, Seto had fantasized about this - dreamt of Yugi being tied up and entirely his, moaning nothing but his name, begging for his touch - but now that the moment had come, he was not so sure anymore whether this was what Yugi would ask for, and even less whether he could deliver.  
But this was not about his own secret thoughts for once, Seto reminded himself, trying to remain calm. And technically, this was not about degradation and submission either.

The loser had to swallow his pride and to honestly confess his desires, and it was then up to the winner to grant him what he asked for. That was their agreement, nothing more, nothing less.

Seto noticed that the Other Yugi's fingers tensed around the cards he was holding, but he still met Seto's gaze, apparently determined not to look away. His mouth, however, remained tightly closed. 

"Well, Yugi?" Now that Yugi was so obviously struggling to confess, Seto found it easier to push forward, trying to regain his confidence. "You lost, so what is it going to be?"

Finally, Yugi's gaze wavered and he averted his eyes. 

"Hold me", he said, suddenly, but so quietly that Seto was almost certain he must have misheard him.

"...What?", Seto asked in utter bewilderment. 

Yugi's eyes locked with his again, his gaze defying now, and there was the slightest tinge of red on Yugi's cheeks as he repeated the confession, louder this time.

"I want you to hold me", he declared, forcefully, "like-" His bravado left him as quickly as he had mustered it, and he had to swallow to regain his voice, adamant to see this through. "-like you'd never let me go."

Seto did not know what to respond. He should have known that being bound by his honor like this, Yugi would be much more honest than he could ever be. Still, this was not at all what he had expected, nor anything he had ever considered. But even though he had no idea what brought this on, the openness in Yugi's confession was disarming, and since his request seemed simple enough and Yugi had indulged him before, Seto saw no reason to refuse him.

To Seto's surprise, the holding part turned out to be not too difficult for him once the Other Yugi had climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs, and half-guided Seto to wrap his arms about him. With Yugi's face buried at his neck, Seto instinctively dug his fingers into the shirt at his back, and somehow, it did not feel as awkward as he had suspected. The slight movement of Yugi’s chest under his steady breathing was soothing, just like his almost familiar scent, and so they stayed like this in silence, leaving the other to his own thoughts.

Letting go, on the other hand, was much harder than expected, as Seto was soon to find out.


End file.
